A snap in Time
by twistedMoonshadow
Summary: My idea of what would happen in a beta timeline after Dave finds Bro in LoWaS. Rating for language. One-shot.


That was it. That moment splashed back into your mind endlessly, the same that every single one of you had seen, was seeing, or was going to see. It was that image that, for you, was the beginning of the end. This, no matter how uncool, or open you seemed, was the last straw, and you were done. Done with all this stupid, and shitty game had to throw at you. You never even wanted to play in the first place, and look what playing it has brought you. This...this you wouldn't stand for.

Flicking out the time-tables, you spun furiously. All you were looking for was a trace of that son of a bitch. He would not get away with this. Finally hitting where he was, you jumped back five minutes before he got there, and you readied anything and everything you'd need for this Strife. While you waited, you let your emotions brew in that thought, sharpening your anger, and hatred towards the evil fuck that brought this end upon himself.

* * *

><p>There he lay in front of you. Cold and broken, the sticky red mess beneath him gluing his body forever to that spot. He had one hand around the blade that seemed grotesquely placed in his middle. It was a testament to just how sadistic the bastard was that did this to Bro. It wasn't ironic to see Bro like this. It was sad, disgusting, infuriating. That was just scratching the surface too. So many bottled up emotions from all of those years of Strife, bruises, cuts, and supposed torment. You thought at first this was fitting, but you couldn't actually let yourself stick with that thought. That's just wrong, because no matter how much you hated him at the time, you needed it. You wouldn't be the amazing coolkid you are today otherwise. You wouldn't be as hardened and trained as you should be. And now...your mentor, your caretaker, your BRO lay there dead before you. That was the turning point. All that training, now put to use, and yet discarded at the same time.<p>

Your fighting...that'd be preserved til the very end, no matter how bloody either you or he got. Your emotional blockage...no. You'd finally let all your anger...your passion loose. You'd use that to maximize your fighting ability. There was no losing this time.

* * *

><p>Other thoughts began to pool in as the tears ran down your face. How bro used to run out just to get medicine for you, or how he'd always wait up for you when he knew you'd be home late. Even if he'd just worked a full night shift the day before, he'd be there waiting, whether for Strife, or if he just wanted to talk. Though he never spoke much, and those were some of the few times you actually knew how to find him, you cherished them. Those were some of the most heartfelt moments you'd ever had with Bro. That was when he'd show his true colours. When he fought, you saw his raw emotion, that he never wanted to truly hurt you. He just wanted to toughen you up, make you ready for the real world...where everything was just rolling with punches. Now...now neither of you would get to see that moment, all because of this damned game.<p>

Finally, just ahead of you, the blur of green, static-like light flashed and disappeared, revealing the disgustingly black carapaced beast that slew Bro. You stood from behind your rock, leaping on top of it, and drawing caledfwlch. He spins to look at you, and noticing the blade in your hand, and the anger on your lips, he draws his blade as well. Smiling like some kind of demon, his sharp, wolven teeth gleam in the light of the fire around you both.

Finally leaping forward, raising your blade high in the air, you scream as loud as you can, and he seems to completely disappear. Your eyes widen, as a tearing feeling in your left arm leaves you numb and shaking when you land. glancing down, your shades seem to slide off your face, revealing just how bright LoHaC really is, and just how little you see everything in normal light. You squint down at your arm, or lack thereof. You dash forward agin, trying to strike Noir, and your left leg goes next, throwing you onto your stomach. You haven't noticed the pain even yet, as the adrenaline and blood loss keep you from being able to think straight. Rolling yourself over, you sit up trying to find Noir, tears just pouring from your eyes, blood coating the cog you lay upon. He stands staring down at you, an odd mix between happiness, and yet...regret on his face? He plunges his sword into you, the same way he did Bro. Finally the pain and realization hits you. You lose all control of your body, the pain, sadness, and your fate all breaking everything you are. You lay motionless, Jack slowly sliding his blade from your body. He disappears leaving you with your sadness, and the realization that you just lost.

You are Dave Strider, and you now realize.

You just lost.

You just let down bro, and you now know.

You at least aren't the end of the line. Because there is always time, and because time never ends.

* * *

><p>Ugh, so, that was my terrible rendition of a beta timeline Dave. I know, it's confusing, and is a little hard to understand, but I feel it had to be written. In at least one of the time lines, we all know he would've snapped.<p> 


End file.
